


questions of science and progress do not speak as loud as my heart

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, I'm RAMBLING, M/M, Maybe a bit, another au because my heart can't take these boys, ish, not really - Freeform, sad newt ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is absolutely complicated and Newt may or may not have some problems but Thomas fixes every single one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On September 7th, a healthy baby boy named Thomas is born.

 

Flash forward a few years on the same day. A woman is rushed into the ER, while a little boy with blonde hair is crying and asking her not to leave him. The boy's father pulls him away and asks him to sit tight and wait outside the operating room while he goes in after the doctors. The light above the doors flicker a bright red.  They don't stop until about a few hours later and the boy's father comes out again with his head in his hands and he's crying and the little boy surges forward to meet him, giving him the biggest hug a five year old can possibly manage. 

"She's gone Newt. She's gone. What are we gonna do without her?" The way his father's voice cracks halfway through is enough for him to dissolve in his own tears as well.

"It's okay dad, we're going to be okay dad." is the only thing Newt is able to say before his father's knees give out. 

————

On the day of his mother's funeral, Newt learns that the pain of her loss is too much to take, and when he gets home he writes and he draws and he does everything he can to capture all the emotions he can't deal with. 

————

It's Newt's first day of college and he's positively terrified despite the fact that he knows he's going to the same college as Teresa, who would probably maul anyone that even tries to hurt her best friend. He's taking a double major in both writing and art, the only things he thinks he's actually good at. Newt sighs and heads over to his first classroom hoping, praying that he makes at least one friend.

He ends up sitting next to a guy named Minho, who is taking up a double major as well, but in theatre instead of art. They end up chatting the entire time before the professor arrives and even then, Minho whispers jokes about literally anything and Newt has to stop himself from turning red with suppressed laughter.

The class ends with them leaving the classroom together before Minho's friend bumps into them.

"Minho, I was looking fo-who is that?"

"Thomas! This is great, I wanted to introduce you to Newt here, he's been a real savior in class today."

"Nice to meet ya Newt. I'm Thomas, double major in theatre and art." Thomas says this while bowing with one arm in front and one at his back and it is possibly the dorkiest thing Newt has ever seen in his life and he decides that he likes Thomas.

"I'm Newt, double major in writing and art." And what else can he do but reciprocate the gesture by grinning like an idiot and doing the same?

"Hey! We both have the same classes later, so do you wanna meet up before third period?"

"Sure."

Newt turns to look at Minho, who is sporting the most enormous shit-eating grin he's seen since that time Teresa learned he was gay.

"Minho what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, me and Thomas here need to head over to our first theatre class, He'll see you later in third period and I'll see you in fourth."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so maybe Newt didn't pay much attention in second period. Maybe he didn't pay any attention at all. It really wan't his fault that he was really looking forward to spending more time with Thomas. The guy was funny and he made Newt smile not to mention kind of cute.—not that Newt thought anyone would ever like him that way. Thomas was, in all sense, pretty, not in an insulting way but in the way that you wouldn't want to stop staring at him. He was also, as Newt can clearly remember, outgoing and not afraid be himself. Newt, on the other hand, was tall, lanky, awkward and spent the majority of his own personal life staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom and just plain crying for nothing and everything at the same time. He always kept this barrier between himself at school versus at home. If you looked at him, you'd see nothing but typical college student, unless of course, you were Teresa and you caught him sobbing on his sixth birthday tucked in between the refrigerator and the wall because it was the first time someone called him 'Isaac' since his mom died.  
  
All the clatter everyone made from standing up from their desks pulled Newt back to reality. Newt sighs and decides to clear all those memories from his head because they aren't helpful in the slightest. He moves along the campus to find Thomas and actually bumps into him on the way.  
"Oh, bloody hell I'm sorry Tommy. I didn't see you there."  
"That's totally fine, I wasn't looking where I was going either. Hold on what did you just call me?" Newt can spot the corners of Thomas' lips start to curve upwards and he has to stop himself from grinning like an idiot.  
"Sorry, I just, it just slipped out and-"  
"Nononono it's okay, I like it. Nobody's called me that since third grade and it goes with your accent anyway." Then Thomas geniunely smiles at him and Newt feels like the butterflies in his stomach are about to fly up his throat and choke him to death.  
"Okay, Tommy it is."  
They head to their classroom together and make some small talk although when neither of them can think of anything to say the silence doesn't feel awkward, just peaceful. They make it into their classroom and sit down just as the professor arrives.  
"Ah, good morning, this is Art History 230 and I am Professor Paige but before we start anything, I'd like to do attendance."  
"Einstein, Albert?"  
"Here!"  
"Churchill, Winston?"  
"Here!"  
"Edison, Thomas?"  
"Here ma'm!"  
"Newton, Isaac?" Hearing someone call him that for the first time in years snaps something inside Newt and his breaths get ragged because ever since preschool all of his teachers would call him Newt and not Isaac because the last time someone called him that he felt like his head was about to implode and he knows this is a panic attack and suddenly it all goes dark.  
—  
When Newt wakes up in the infirmary a couple of hours later he has to stop and gather his surroundings because he's sure he wasn't anywhere near a bloody place with wheeler beds when he fain-oh right, he did faint, didn't he? That would explain why he was currently exhausted and tucked in one of said wheeler beds. Newt knows all of his classmates definitely saw him and it calms him down a little when he realises he isn't in high school anymore. He's pretty sure his old classmates would call him languid or a weakling behind his back. At least he's in college, where there are actual adults who just want to study and not get high off their horses.   
  
Newt lifts his head up a bit from his pillow and sees that there is someone sleeping on a chair, head buried in his arms over the edge of his bed and Newt has to think it's probably Thomas. It makes him quite giddy inside to think that Thomas would stay here in the infirmary with him unconscious even if they'd just met today. Newt turns to look at the clock sitting on the desk next to him and it reads two thirty in the afternoon, so he couldn't have been out that long. He realises how dry his throat is, and decides to get up and look for something to drink, only when he moves his leg off the bed he feels Thomas stirring and soon Thomas is looking up at him with this face and it's half 'I just woke up, what's going on' and half accusatory like 'what are you doing awake' and Newt can't hold back his grin because Thomas is just so cute and his hair is so messy and ugh he's drifting of topic.  
"Have a nice nap, sunshine?" Newt tries to say this as casually as possible but he can hear the amusement in his own tone.  
"I should be asking you that. What happened there? In the classroom, I mean." Newt catches the concern in Thomas' voice and decides to stop joking around even if he knows how that look of pity he hates seeing directed at him is going to appear on Thomas' face when he explains.  
"Long story short, My mum was the only one who used to call me Isa-my first name, and she died. My dad got me to go to some psychiatrists when I was little and that helped a lot, but I never got over the name thing, so my dad made sure everyone just called me Newt instead. But today-"  
"It was your first day and you kind of forgot about it. I get it. No worries, but maybe you oughta tell all the teachers that before you go back to class, so I don't have to carry you all the way here bridal-style a second time." Thomas just smirks at him and Newt is speechless. He knows his face probably matches the shade of a tomato right now and it isn't helping him a bit.  
"I-I'm, I-uh, I-"  
"I'm only joking, I really wouldn't mind carrying you all around campus if I'd have to. Just give me a call, I'll be right there. Right now though, I've got to get to my next class, and I assume you can take care of yourself for now, so I'll see you later maybe? But seriously, if you need something just call me. I left my phone number on that desk over there." Then Thomas hits him with the most adorable smile and thumbs up combo and stands up to leave.  
"Wait, Thomas before you leave,-"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you. Thanks for being a friend."  
"You're absolutely welcome." And then Thomas really leaves.  
Newt sinks his head back on to his pillow and covers half of his face with the back of his arm.  
 _"I am so screwed."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took to long I just didn't have the time but it's christmas break so I guess I'll be more active?  
> Sucky writing 101 with mountainlaurels is back for now anyway. :-) 
> 
>  
> 
> \+ this is a hella long chapter, for me anyway so enjoy i guess, idk it's probably bad because of all the rambling I do.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song The Scientist by Coldplay which I love. x


End file.
